Little Confession
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Mungkin mereka butuh waktu—atau mungkin Naruto yang lebih butuh waktu untuk bisa benar-benar mencerna dan memahami bahwa apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu sama sekali bukan akibat dari sebuah benturan di kepala. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Little Confession**

Disclaimer : selamanya bakal tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei 'kan?

Pair : ShikaNaru

Rated : T

Genre : romance..

**Warning :** **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, crack-pair, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **prekuel You're The Only One –lagi–, hoho~ Apa akan ada prekuel selanjutnya? Tunggu aja! *sok bikin penasaran, ditimpuk*. Seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_'Misi merepotkan!'_ rutuk Shikamaru sembari bergerak menghindari serangan seorang _Missing-nin_ yang membuatnya sedikit terpojok.

Dari sudut matanya, pemuda berambut nanas itu bisa melihat seorang rekan satu tim-nya, Yamanaka Ino, terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"Chouji, di belakangmu!" teriak Shikamaru, namun terlambat.

Tubuh Chouji sudah terlebih dulu terkena serangan taijutsu salah seorang _Missing-nin_ lain dan kemudian terhempas dengan suara bedebam yang lumayan keras.

_'Sial! Kalau begini keadaannnya, aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan bayangan mereka sekaligus!' _batinnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai yang disertai selembar kertas peledak menancap tak jauh dari tanah yang dipijaknya. Kontan Shikamaru melompat mudur namun terlambat, sehingga tubuh Chunnin itu terlempar sebelum akhirya menabrak sebuah batang pohon.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja," ucap seorang _Missing-nin_ yang menenteng sebuah kusanagi.

"Cih, sudahlah. Ayo kita akhiri permainan ini," timpal temannya yang sudah bersiap membuat segel.

"Tak akan kau biarkan kalian menyakiti temanku lebih dari itu!" seru seseorang yang melompat kearah kedua _Missing-nin _itu.

"Naruto," bisik Shikamaru tanpa sadar.

Seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri tegap di depannya menengok sekilas dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Sepasang mata biru itu kemudian mengarah pada Chouji dan Ino yang sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian sudah melukai teman-temanku!" seru Naruto.

"Heh. Kami memang sudah melukai mereka, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, bocah?" tanya _Missing-nin _yang kini siap menebaskan kusanagi-nya.

"Tentu saja akan kubalas kelakukan kalian," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka sendirian, Naruto," sergah Shikamaru yang kini mencoba berdiri.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bisa menjadikan pertarungan ini sebagai ajang uji coba 'kan, Shika?"

"A—apa?" mata lelaki bermarga Nara itu melebar sempurna.

Kepalanya langsung dipenuhi penuturan Kakashi dan Yamato yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini Naruto mulai bisa mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, Naruto. Terlalu beresiko!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Hei, kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika tidak mencoba 'kan?"

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dan siap bertarung. Kedua _Missing-nin _itu menyeringai dan mulai menyerang tanpa aba-aba. Shikamaru mencoba melangkah, namun percuma. Tenaganya sudah terkuras dan chakra-nya pun menurun drastis.

**.**

Shikamaru melompat dan menangkap tubuh Naruto yang hampir terhempas ke tanah. Nafasnya beradu dengan nafas si pemuda pirang yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Ck. Kau memang merepotkan," dengus Shikamaru, namun diiringi senyum lega. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..."

Shikamaru membaringkan Naruto di samping dua rekan satu timnya yang sudah lebih dulu tidak sadarkan diri.

Dia cukup terkejut ketika Naruto berhasil mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi dan menumbangkan dua _Missing-nin_ yang tadi menghalanginya kembali ke Konoha. Tapi dia segera sadar bahwa Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya, terbukti dari sikapnya yang bersiap menghabisi dua ninja pelarian yang sudah tersungkur.

Melihat keadaan Naruto yang bisa saja dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh kekuatan Kyuubi, Shikamaru melakukan semua hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan Naruto, tak terkecuali membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini.

"Lukanya.." bisik Shikamaru ketika melihat luka-luka yang tertoreh di kulit tan temannya berangsur pulih dan menghilang.

**# # #**

Chouji menggendong Ino di punggungnya. Keadaan perempuan berambut pirang itu ternyata masih belum bisa dikatakan membaik. Naruto menatap tiga temannya yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka mengingatkannya pada masa Gennin dulu, pada tim 7.

"Ayo kita kembali ke desa. Ino harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan," ucap Chouji.

"Hah, merepotkan. Kalian pergilah lebih dulu. Kami bisa menyusul nanti," tutur Shikamaru.

Tanpa menunggu perintah ulang, Chouji segera membawa rekannya pergi dari daerah hutan yang ditapakinya sejak semalam. Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kemarin kau bisa ada disini, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Umm.. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke desa karena berhasil menjalankan solo misiku. Saat itu aku mendengar suara bedebam, jadi langsung saja aku mendekati sumber suara. Dan ternyata kalian sedang terjebak," jawab Naruto lengkap.

"Lalu apa maksudmu ikut bertarung dan membahayakan nyawamu begitu?"

"Eh?" mata langit pemuda pirang itu melebar. Tak biasanya dia mendengar nada khawatir bercampur kesal dari temannya yang satu itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menjadikan pertarungan itu sebagai ajang uji coba? Kau 'kan tahu, tak ada Kakashi-sensei ataupun Yamato-sensei yang bisa menyegel chakra Kyuubi-mu itu disini."

"Aku.. Aku hanya ingin menguji kemampuanku mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi, sekaligus membantumu mengalahkan _Missing-nin_ itu,"

"Tapi tidak begitu caranya. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan kecerobohan itu," desis Shikamaru.

Naruto menatap aneh pemuda di depannya. Entah kenapa, sejak di sadar pagi tadi, Shikamaru bersikap aneh padanya. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kita kembali ke desa," ujarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Naruto sendiri –entah kenapa– merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti melompat dan berpencar, menghindari serangan shuriken yang mengarah tepat pada keduanya.

_'Ck, pertarungan merepotkan lainnya,'_ batin Shikamaru yang sudah dalam posisi siaga.

"Tak kusangka kalian bisa mengalahkan dua temanku, bocah," ucap seorang _Missing-nin_ yang berdiri angkuh di sebuah dahan pohon.

"Kau teman dua orang yang kemarin kukalahkan itu?" Naruto buka suara, membuat mata hijau ninja pelarian itu mengarah padanya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang membuat dua temanku kepayahan? Ternyata kau hebat juga, bocah."

Lelaki itu tersenyum melecehkan. Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ketika dia hendak melangkah maju, sebelah tangan Shikamaru menahan lajunya.

"Biar aku yang hadapi," cetus Shikamaru pendek.

"Apa? Dia sudah meremehkanku, aku tak bisa diam saja, Shika!"

"Biar aku yang hadapi," ucap Shikamaru tegas dan penuh penekanan, membuat Naruto brigidig ngeri.

**.**

"Kau menyingkir saja, Shikamaru! Biar aku yang menghadapinya!" teriak Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru masih menghalanginya untuk melawan sang _Missing-nin_.

Shikamaru mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ternyata luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat pertarungannya dengan dua _Missing-nin_ ditambah luka yang didapatnya ketika 'menyadarkan' Naruto kemarin belum sembuh benar.

Mengetahui keadaan tubuhnya yang tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama, Shikamaru melakukan serangan terakhirnya yang sukses menjatuhkan lawannya.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto nyaring.

Pemuda pirang itu melompat mendekati rekannya yang terbaring dengan luka sekujur tubuh dan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Perlahan tangan tan-nya meraih bahu Shikamaru dan membaringkan tubuh itu di pangkuannya.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau menyingkir saja!" teriak Naruto kesal dengan butiran air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu memenuhi kepala Uzumaki itu; pertarungannya dengan Haku, dan pengorbanan seseorang yang melindunginya hingga 'mati'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ukh.. Uhuk!"

Shikamaru terbatuk dan menghela nafas berat. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, chakra berwarna merah mulai menguar dari tubunya. Shikamaru yang menyadari perubahan itu segera menarik bahu Naruto dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan kuat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," bisik Shikamaru di telinga Naruto.

Kuku-kuku tajam dari tangan tan itu mencengkram bahu Shikamaru, mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu. Iris mata biru yang kini berubah merah menyala melirik tajam pada tubuh _Missing-nin_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu menghabisinya, dia sudah kalah," bisik Shikamaru lagi sembari mempererat pelukannya dan tak menghiraukan rasa perih yang menjalar di bahunya.

"Aku tidak mau kau berubah. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berubah.." Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Sepasang tan itu membalas pelukan lelaki yang sudah lebih dulu memeluknya. Matanya tertutup sesaat, dan ketika kembali terbuka, iris biru menenagkan sudah kembali muncul. Naruto makin mempererat pelukannnya.

"Bodoh," gumam Naruto, yang langsung dibalas dengusan geli Shikamaru.

"Aku akan lebih bodoh kalau membiarkan orang yang kucintai tersiksa lebih dari itu," bisik Shikamaru.

"A.. pa?" sepasang mata langit itu melebar sempurna.

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan membiarkanmu berubah lagi, Naruto. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berubah."

"Shika, kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shikamaru yang terbaring lemah di pangkuannya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan meggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak rambut pirang rekannya.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu sejak dulu," ucapnya, masih diiringi senyum.

Sang Uzumaki masih belum bergeming. Rasanya otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru memaklumi sikap lawan bicaranya.

Perlahan Shikamaru mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutut, lelaki 'merepotkan' itu bangun. Seketika tubuhnya langsung oleng.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri dulu," komentar Naruto yang kini melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Shikamaru.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke desa. Dan sepertinya kali ini aku akan merepotkanmu," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja."

Dengan satu kalimat pendek itu, Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Shikamaru dan melingkarkan kedua tangan lelaki itu di lehernya. Kalau dia pergi sambil memapah Shikamaru, bisa-bisa malam nanti mereka baru tiba di Konoha. Tapi kalau seperti ini..

"Kau yakin mau menggendongku?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah menyandarkan tubuh bagian depannya ke bahu Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuh Shikamaru di belakang.

"Aku tidak yakin kau kuat sampai ke Konoha," Shikamaru meragukan.

"Kalau aku memapahmu, kita tidak akan tiba disana sore ini. Kalau aku menggendongmu, perkiraanku kita akan sampai paling lambat petang nanti. Lagipula.."

Naruto mulai melompat dari dahan ke dahan dan menembus pepohonan rindang di hutan itu. Shikamaru sedikit menolehkan wajah kearah Naruto.

"Lagipula apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Lagipula kurasa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sehingga bisa berkata seperti tadi padaku," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan terkekeh pelan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam hening, namun hening kali ini adalah hening menenangkan bagi Shikamaru dan hening mendebarkan bagi Naruto.

Mungkin mereka butuh waktu—atau mungkin Naruto yang lebih butuh waktu untuk bisa benar-benar mencerna dan memahami bahwa apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru beberapa saat yang lalu sama sekali bukan akibat dari sebuah benturan di kepala.

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes: **selesai? Apa ini bisa disebut selesai? Menggantung? Ahahaha, ya, saya tahu. Toh masih akan ada sekuel selanjutnya, jadi ga masalah 'kan kalau fic ini dibiarkan menggantung *grin*. Review, review? ^^


End file.
